


fishes

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BUT I JUST REMEMBERED WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS AND GOT EMOTIONAL, Bruce Wayne Being Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Joker (DCU) Being Joker (DCU), M/M, SAD OF ANY OF THEM, SHUT UUUUUUUUP BEN PLATT, STOP IM REALLY CRYING FOR THIS ONE IDK WHY ITS THE LEAST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 13





	fishes

“Can we get a dog?”

“No.”

“Can we get a cat?”

“No.”

“How about a ferret?”

“Joker, stop.”

“Python?”

Bruce sighed and lay down his tablet. He had been attempting to read the news, but as usual Joker was being… well, himself.

“We’re not getting anything that barks, has fur, or eats mice for food.” Bruce intoned with slight irritation.

[Can I ever get a moment of peace?]

The warm body forcing itself into his lap gave him his answer. Joker pressed his face into Bruce’s neck and breathed in deep. Bruce looked up at the ceiling, silently praying that Joker would calm down and wander off.

It’s not that Bruce didn’t want the man around, that was far from the truth. He’d just has a horrible week at work, some bad dealings with the wrong companies spelled trouble if not corrected soon. Not to mention that with all his worrying over Wayne Enterprises he hadn’t been up to par with the other criminals during his nightly jaunts as Batman. Bruce had the bruises to prove it. At least Joker didn’t feel the need to go out and create mayhem much anymore. 

Joker told him, after Bruce took the mask off in front of him for the first time, that the only reason he did half those things was to get his Bats attention. 

[Hmm… maybe a pet would keep him distracted and off of me for a while…]

“What about fish? They don’t have or, uh, do any of the shit you mentioned.”

Later that day Bruce was dragged by an overly cheerful Joker to the back of the local pet store.


End file.
